10 Hari
by Mayulia
Summary: Model tampan itu tertarik kepada seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai asisten designer terkenal. Kenapa tidak? "-Apa yang bisa kulihat setelah mengenalmu?" - "Bagaimana jika seandainya kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kuberi waktu sepuluh hari untuk itu."/For Banjir TomatCeri contest. Enjoy it.


**Didedikasikan**

**Untuk**

**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng (Alm. Arnanda Indah) dan Raffa Part II**

**o-o**

"Sakura, bisa bantu ambilkan mantel di rak itu?"

Gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu melesat cepat menghampiri sebuah rak dengan beberapa pakaian tergantung rapi di sana. Ia mengambil mantel coklat berbulu di bagian ujung tangannya, kemudian membawanya kepada seorang model cantik yang sudah menunggunya.

Hari ini ia turut membantu dalam proses pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah ternama. Bisa dibilang sebagai pengalaman baru baginya, sebab sebelumnya ia tidak pernah ikut serta dalam tugas ini selama bekerja hampir dua bulan sebagai seorang asisten perancang busana muda berbakat, Shizune.

"Selesai." Kata Sakura begitu ia berhasil menutup kancing terakhir pada mantel yang sudah terpasang di tubuh sang model. "Sekarang kau bisa bersiap-siap, Karin-san."

Model yang bernama Karin itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia terus menatap Sakura dalam sorot tajam di balik kacamata beningnya, "Kerjamu kurang cekatan, Sakura. Aku peringatkan!" Karin berkacak pinggang, "Sudah nyaris dua bulan bekerja dan aku tidak melihat sebuah peningkatan?"

Sakura menghela napas berat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Karin, "Maaf." Ia tidak membutuhkan rasa tegang dan takut ketika ada saatnya ia harus berhadapan dengan Karin, gadis yang lebih dulu bekerja pada Shizune sebagai model khusus yang mengenakan pakaian-pakaian hasil karya wanita berambut hitam itu baik di _catwalk_ maupun di majalah. Awalnya Sakura memang sempat digrogoti rasa takut yang membuatnya berharap bumi mengisapnya saat itu juga, tetapi sejak satu bulan lebih ia bekerja dan—mau tak mau—selalu bertemu Karin, ia telah terbiasa menerima setiap ocehan dan makian gadis berkacamata itu. Meski kadang ia juga menyadari kata-kata Karin tidak bisa diterima akal.

Karin menarik ujung bibirnya dan beranjak pergi menghampiri Shizune yang sibuk berbincang dengan sang fotografer.

Sering ia mendapati segelintir rasa iri pada dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang terlalu sederhana jika bersaing dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa Karin yang mempunyai tabiat burukpun tampak jauh lebih sempurna dibanding Haruno Sakura yang—sekali lagi—sangat sederhana? Ia menoleh ke pantulan bayangannya di cermin rias di dekatnya. Sakura tertegun sesaat, tak lama kemudian terdengar helaan napas putus asa darinya.

"Kuharap 'dia' datang tepat waktu. "

Sakura melihat Shizune berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit gegabah, "Dia?"

Shizune mengangguk, "Model prianya." Wanita itu mengerang, "Aku juga membuat satu stelan untuk busana pria. Dan aku tid..- Ah! Itu dia."

Sakura memutar kepalanya cepat menuju arah yang diisyaratkan Shizune. Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan jas krim terlihat memasuki ruangan.

"Uchiha, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Shizune agak menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawab pria itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura mendapati pria itu menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya Shizune memerintahkan pria itu segera berganti pakaian sebelum ia layak di potret.

Sakura bukan orang awam yang tidak mengenal wajah itu. Sosok nyaris sempurna untuk seorang pria yang nyaris setiap waktu ia lihat di televisi, papan iklan, majalah, dalam media apapun. Namun ia baru mengetahui namanya setelah Shizune memutuskan meminjamnya untuk dijadikan model busana bertema 'Musim Gugur' tersebut.

"Kau ingin kuperkenalkan dengannya?" tawar Shizune setengah berbisik, tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tunggu setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Oke?"

o-o

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh lima menit, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya selebar dan secepat mungkin menuju halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari studio. Ia berdiri sendiri tanpa orang lain yang juga ikut menunggu bus malam di sana. Untunglah suasana di sekitar jalan raya masih bisa dibilang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan orang-orang yang berjalan menikmati angin malam. Baiklah, mungkin ia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi lalu pulang dan beristirahat.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menghampirinya. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam di layar ponselnya seraya mendecak kesal. Begitu ia kembali memasukan benda itu ke saku jaketnya, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia mengghilangkan rasa herannya, jendela mobil itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seseorang. Hei.. itu kan..

"Sasuke?"

"Perlu tumpangan?" tanya Sasuke dari jendela mobilnya.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan tersenyum seadanya, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih menunggu busku."

"Bagaimana jika busmu itu tidak datang?"

"Sudah hampir dua bulan aku bekerja dan selama itu pula aku selalu pulang naik bus."

"Hn. Ini sudah malam, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura terdiam, sejak ia diperkenalkan Shizune dengan pria tampan ini beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tidak pernah mengira pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu akan sangat peduli terhadap wanita. Dan bisa dibuktikan dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Mungkin memang itu adalah sikap lembutnya atau hanya sebuah jebakan khusus tipe pria 'nakal'. Entahlah, tetapi Sakura tidak menemui adanya ciri-ciri _playboy_ dari penampilan Sasuke. Tak tahu kenapa namun pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Apartemenku agak jauh dari sini, kau pasti menyesal mengantarku pulang." Pada keputusan akhir ia menyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah menemukan kata 'menyesal' dalam kamusku." Dan mobil hitam itu melaju.

Dalam setengah perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari kedua manusia itu memulai pembicaraan. Baik Sakura sendiri maupun Sasuke. Sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu, Sakura hanya bisa memusatkan perhatian matanya di balik jendela mobil di sampingnya meski ia merasa agak canggung dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Aneh dan kaku.

Oke oke, sudah saatnya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Ibuku bilang, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya diantar oleh pria yang baru dikenal.. terlebih di malam hari." Sakura memulai.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sebagai seseorang di balik kemudi.

Sakura meliriknya, "Kupikir kau tahu alasannya."

"Dan kau berpikir aku seperti apa yang dikatakan ibumu, hn?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ia melihat sekilas garis lengkung kecil berbentuk senyum sinis di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau dan ibumu belum mengenalku."

"Apa yang bisa kulihat setelah mengenalmu?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke berkata, "Kau akan menyukaiku."

Sakura tersenyum lebar menahan tawa, "Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri?"

"Kau tidak mempercayainya?"

"Sasuke.. Walaupun aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentangmu, tapi kuakui aku sudah menyukaimu." Sakura tertawa.

Pria itu menoleh berharap Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu." Berhenti sebentar, lalu, "Tidak lebih dari seorang penggemar yang menyukai idolanya." Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Menurutmu itu salah?"

"Lucu sekali."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Tawa itu lenyap seketika, "Apa?"

Mobil hitam itu mendadak berhenti di sisi jalan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang mundur perlahan, "Kuberi waktu sepuluh hari untuk itu." Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuh dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura tidak bergeming, dalam benaknya ia mencoba memahami apa yang ia tangkap melalui pendengarannya barusan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melotot ke arah Sasuke, "Maksudmu, aku akan jatuh cinta padamu dalam waktu sepuluh hari?"

"Hn."

"Itu tantangan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku."

"Tantangan? Aku tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu."

Sakura membiarkan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Apa yang ia dengar tidak semuanya berhasil di cerna otak malangnya yang lelah. Ia berharap ada sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

o-o

"Bukankah itu.. romantis? Kurasa."

Kedua mata _emerald _milik Sakura berputar, ia memindah posisi ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kanan, "Ino, tolong seriuslah. Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Sasuke. Cinta. Sepuluh hari." Sekarang ia duduk bersila di tengah kasur empuknya setelah membersihkan diri dan memutuskan menghubungi satu-satunya sahabat terbaiknya di seluruh penjuru dunia, Yamanaka Ino, guna membahas yang ia lewati bersama Uchiha tadi.

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Sakura. Tenanglah, itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Sahut Ino di ujung sana. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, tidak semua orang mempunyai nasib baik sepertimu. Apa yang tidak bisa kau temukan dari diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke si model tampan itu? Sakura, dia nyaris sempurna!"

Sakura mendengus, "Aku membenarkannya. Dia tampan, keren dan nyaris sempurna."

"Nah! Kaupun mengakuinya." Ino berteriak.

"Hal yang perlu disayangkan.. aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Tidak ada respon dari ujung sana.

"Ino.."

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi, err..- Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Ulang Sakura, menekan seluruh kalimatnya. Ia mendengar suara tertawa dari ponselnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ia memberimu sepuluh hari? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba lebih 'dekat' dalam waktu sepuluh hari-mu itu?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tidak menjawab. Mungkin keputusannya membicarakan hal ini dengan gadis pirang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kenapa Ino tidak berada di pihaknya? Kenapa ia tidak membelanya? Kenapa ia tidak memberi saran-saran jitu supaya pria itu melupakan janji 'sepuluh hari'nya? Kenapa..?

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya," Ino tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Sakura tentu saja tidak dapat melihat senyumnya itu, "Sakura, apa alasanmu karena kau takut disakiti?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." Ia membantah. "Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya. Maksudku.. ucapan itu tidak seharusnya tertuju padaku. Singkat kata, aku bukan orang yang tepat." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengiyakan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu. Bukankah itu memang sebuah kenyataan yang ia alami? Benar, tidak semestinya ia mencintai seseorang yang berada jauh tinggi darinya.

Tidak semestinya dan tidak akan terjadi.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu?" nada bicara Ino meninggi, sesaat terdengar decak kesal darinya, "Baik baik, aku menyerah. Aku tidak berniat memaksamu lagi. Tapi asal kau tahu, jangan salahkan aku jika itu terjadi. Jaa!"

Telepon terputus. Sakura menggerutu sendiri sambil melihat layar ponselnya lalu melempar benda itu asal-asalan.

o-o

_Hari pertama,_

Sakura memeriksa lembaran kain berwarna-warni sebelum siap di bedah menjadi gaun cantik, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu sudah melewati jam makan siang. Ia mengelus perutnya yang bergemuruh, "Sabar, sebentar lagi." gumamnya seolah bicara dengan perutnya sendiri. Seketika perutnya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih keras. Ia buru-buru melihat sekeliling, takut ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengar bunyi mengerikan itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, syukurlah.

Mendadak ponselnya bergetar disertai dering keras yang sempat membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Keluar dan makan sianglah bersamaku."

Sakura tertegun, kemudian menjauhkan ponsel merah itu dari daun telinganya, mengamati layar benda yang masih terhubung dengan seorang pria misterius di luar sana. Dan matanya melebar sempurna ketika ingatan tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke datang memenuhi otaknya. Mungkinkah? "Kau?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana..-"

"Sudahlah, aku bilang cepat keluar."

"..."

"Kau sudah mendapat izin dari Shizune."

o-o

Sakura menatap pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pria aneh bernama Sasuke itu membuatnya tak habis pikir oleh sikapnya yang penuh kejutan. Dan sekarang, mungkin adalah salah satu kejutan yang ia terima sebelum kejutan lainnya datang di waktu yang tak terduga. Tetapi dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan di hari ini cukup membuktikan bahwa perkataannya di malam itu bukan hanya sekedar lelucon. Sakura mulai menyadari itu.

"Jadi.. ini salah satu taktikmu?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn. Bisa dibilang begitu." Respon Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seporsi salmon teriyaki hangat di hadapannya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tenggelam menikmati hidangannya membuat Sakura juga tak tahan untuk tidak menolak _sushi_ yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya, "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendongak, "Ada alasan kenapa harus 'aku'?"

"Hn. Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?"

Bahu Sakura terangkat, "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan, dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Sakura menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu dan aku tidak akan mencari tahu, tapi.. kurasa kau salah 'memilih'."

Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menatap dalam kedua _emerald _yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Tidak. Kau berbeda. Dan itulah yang membuatmu menarik." Kemudian kembali menyantap _salmon teriyaki_-nya. "Hn, aku sudah mengatakan alasannya."

Kening Sakura berkerut samar, mengerjap beberapa kali dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berhasil membuatku.. hm- membuatku seperti apa yang kau katakan kemarin?"

"Tentu saja menjadikanmu kekasihku. Lalu menikah. Punya anak. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Sekali lagi Sasuke menjawab enteng, tak peduli akan Sakura yang tersedak mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kau sudah memikirkan sejauh itu?" tanya Sakura setelah ia merasa lumayan lega begitu meneguk segelas air putih.

o-o

Belum sampai di situ, sorenya Sakura diantar oleh Sasuke seperti malam sebelumnya. Ketika ditanya masalah yang sama seperti di acara makan siang tadi, Sasuke juga menjawab santai _'hn, ini bisa dibilang satu dari ribuan taktikku.'_

Dan puncak dari kegilaan di hari ini yaitu Sakura mendapati ponsel mungilnya menerima pesan singkat berbunyi _'Pejamkan matamu, gumamkan namaku dan ingatlah wajahku. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa nyaman dalam tidurmu.'_

Sakura tak bisa mencegah senyum di wajahnya. Lama ia tatap layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan pesan singkat dari Sasuke tersebut. Jika dalam sehari saja pria itu sukses membuatnya seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia terus melakukannya dalam sepuluh hari? Sakura menyadari kemungkinan dirinya bisa sedikit menerima Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya mencoba meskipun—tentu saja—rasa 'tak yakin' dan 'tak pantas' masih menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia agak canggung untuk mempercayai pengakuan Sasuke tentang dirinya.

Ia melirik ponselnya yang meredup, dengan satu tekanan benda berwarna merah itu kembali menyala dan Sakura akan menjawab pesan itu sebelum ia memutuskan tidur.

'_Akan kucoba.'_

Terus terulang di hari-hari berikutnya. Sasuke tidak pernah absen memenuhi tugas barunya sebagai seorang pria yang setia menjemput-mengantarkan gadis idamannya, begitu juga dengan jadwal makan siang, lanjut di malam hari yang selalu ditutup pesan 'sebelum tidur' persis seperti pesan-pesan yang Sakura terima di hari sebelumnya. Anehnya, jika ia sendiri tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam tantangan ini, lalu kenapa ia tidak keberatan menuruti setiap perintah Sasuke di pesan singkat itu? Beberapa perintah halus yang kita semua tahu itu hanya ditujukan untuk seseorang yang spesial.

'_Pejamkan matamu, gumamkan namaku dan ingatlah wajahku. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa nyaman dalam tidurmu.'_

Apakah Sakura melakukannya tak lebih karena ia ingin sedikit menghargai Sasuke? Atau.. ada maksud lain? Seandainya ia diperkenankan menjawab, mungkin kita tidak akan mendapat penjelasan, tetapi malah mendengar segelintir bantahan. Terkadang ia juga berpura-pura bodoh dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu atas dasar apa ia melakukannya.

o-o

"Sulit kuakui tapi harus kukatakan aku-sangat-iri-padamu!" Ino mengebu-ngebu, ia duduk di ujung kasur Sakura sambil memerhatikan sahabatnya itu membersihkan perabotan apartemennya yang lumayan menghasilkan banyak debu.

"Oh, berlebihan seperti biasa." Sahut Sakura dingin, ia tidak meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk melirik Ino dan terus berkutik dengan pekerjaannya yang hanya bisa ia kerjakan di hari libur seperti sekarang.

Ino mengambil posisi tiarap di permukaan kasur, "Terserah apa katamu, kutunggu waktu di mana kau akan berkata _'Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku'_ dengan wajah penuh harap dan senyum termanis yang membuatnya tidak punya jawaban lain selain '_iya'_."

Tangan Sakura berhenti bekerja, ia berputar menghadap Ino, seketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu—apapun itu—yang ia anggap sebagai bukti tidak sepatutnya gadis _blonde _itu berkata seperti apa yang ia katakan. Tetapi niat itu tidak jadi terlaksana karena Ino buru-buru menyela.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. ini sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh." Ino mengarahkan tujuh jari tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "Itu berarti kau berhasil menjalaninya lebih dari setengah waktu."

Sakura merasa sesak. Ino benar, dalam arti lain ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejauh ini. Tetapi ia sendiri belum bisa memastikan perasaannya.

Belum bisa memastikan atau tidak mengakuinya?

"_Apa yang bisa kulihat setelah mengenalmu?"_

"_Kau akan menyukaiku."_

Sejauh ini.. Ia sudah cukup mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Mengetahui apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Meski pria itu tergolong misterius dan jarang bicara, namun berkat keahliannya dalam berkata-kata, tak jarang Sasuke mau berbagi pengalaman hidup serta sebagian cerita dari keluarganya. Tanpa ia duga, semua yang ia terima dari Sasuke membuatnya senang. Dan ketika ia melalui waktu bersamanya, ada satu hembusan angin samar yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah penuh garis semu kemerahan. Tidak sadar keberadaan Ino yang masih berada tepat di depannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengerjap. Ino memberinya tatapan heran.

"Jangan bilang kau..-"

Kalimat si gadis pirang terputus karena dering ponsel Sakura mendadak berbunyi. "Maaf, Ino." Sakura tersenyum sekilas, meminta izin mengangkat teleponnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Ino tetap diam di tempatnya sambil mengawasi Sakura yang tengah berbicara dengan ponselnya di dapur. Ia turut tersenyum ketika Sakura berseru pelan menyebut nama seseorang di luar sana yang menghubunginya. Sebuah nada yang memberinya sebuah pentunjuk tak langsung. Ya, tidak salah lagi..

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura. Benar-benar menyukainya." Tak lupa satu senyum lebar menyertai gumaman gadis pirang itu.

o-o

Sakura melirik jam dinding di ruang utama apartemennya sekali lagi. Oh bagus, waktu yang tersisa untuknya tinggal tiga menit sepuluh detik sebelum pria itu datang menjemputnya dan ia tampak masih belum siap dengan penampilannya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan _simple dress_ _pink_ pucat, gaya rambut apa adanya, tanpa _make up_ berlebih selain bedak tipis dan olesan _lipsgloss_ rasa stroberri yang baru ia beli siang tadi di toko kecil dekat apartemennya. Sebuah penampilan yang ia rasa sudah cukup memuaskan karena ia memang selalu seperti ini jika ingin berpergian tak peduli ke manapun itu. Dengan mata menyipit ia mengamati wujudnya di pantulan cermin. Terlalu biasa kah? Memang, namun ia tidak berminat tampil lebih mencolok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu utama apartemen itu. Dia datang.

"Sasuke.." sambutnya begitu pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang pria dalam balutan kaos putih yang tertutup _cardigan _berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat biasa tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"_Keren seperti biasa."_ Komentar Sakura dalam hati.

"Sudah siap?"

Sakura memandangi ujung kaki hingga _simple dress_nya. "Entahlah, aku.."

"Cepat kunci pintunya." Sasuke mundur selangkah, mempersilahkan Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi bersama gadis berpenampilan seperti ini?" kata Sakura seraya memutar diri, lalu berhenti ke posisi semula, di hadapan Sasuke.

Giliran Sasuke yang mengamati ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya, kemudian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di sisi saku celana. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Hei, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura memberengut. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tas serta jaketnya, lalu mengunci pintu. "Memangnya kau ingin membawaku ke mana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu." Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Hn."

Sakura menatap tangan dan wajah Sasuke bergantian. Awalnya ia ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

Oh, tidak. Hanya dengan uluran tangan saja Sakura tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Jangan sampai hal yang lebih parah terjadi, ia takut kehilangan kesadarannya dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan.

o-o

"Kupikir kau akan menyeretku ke tempat 'klasik', kau tahu?" ujar Sakura. "Ah, tidak kusangka kita hanya berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

Sasuke diam dalam riuh hiruk-pikuk suasana malam kota Tokyo. Ia sengaja meninggalkan mobil mewahnya dan memutuskan berjalan kaki di sepanjang Shibuya tak lupa bersama gadis berambut _softpink _itu.

"Sudah lama sekali, terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu di sini sekitar lima bulan yang lalu." Sakura menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya, "Dan aku senang kau mengajakku ke sini."

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan menyeberangi perempatan Shibuya bersama ratusan pejalan kaki lainnya. Mata Sakura tak henti menjelajahi pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan kelihatan seperti turis asing yang baru pertama kali menginjak tanah Shibuya. Masih tampak sama persis Shibuya di matanya dulu, indah dan menakjubkan.

Mendadak lamunan itu lenyap ketika seseorang menabrak pelan bahunya, dan ketika itu pula Sakura mulai menyadari ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tangan Sasuke yang sedaritadi menuntunnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Begitu juga dengan sosoknya. Sakura bertahan di tengah kerumunan, ia memanggil pelan, menyisir pandangan ke setiap arah tanpa hasil. Perasaan gelisah pelan-pelan merayapi dalam dirinya. Sepasang _emerald _itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Sasuke." Tepat saat itu juga setetes air mata membasahi sebelah sisi wajahnya.

Dalam kondisi nyaris putus asa ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu dalam satu dekapan. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. "Sasuke?"

"Kulihat kau menangis." Bisik Sasuke, "Takut kehilanganku?"

Sakura merespon dalam isyarat satu anggukan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian meraih dagu Sakura dan mencium bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Sasuke setelah ia melepas ciuman panjang itu.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura harus menambah pasokan udara masuk ke paru-parunya agar tidak tumbang detik ini juga.

Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke daun telinga sang gadis, "Kutunggu jawabanmu tiga hari lagi."

Sakura menggeleng, tersenyum hangat dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, "Tidak. Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang."

Pria itu menyelipkan keheranan di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku.. Ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan waktu sepuluh hari untuk itu." Jeda sesaat untuk sebuah hela napas panjang, "Kau pemenangnya."

Sakura menemukan wajah sedingin es di Kutub Utara itu memamerkan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau resmi menjadi pemenang dalam tantangan sepuluh hari yang kau buat sendiri. Dan apa aku harus berteriak supaya kau mengerti?" Sakura memasang wajah dongkol.

Sasuke kembali mendekap hangat tubuh mungilnya, "Seseorang yang seharusnya berteriak adalah aku."

Gadis yang tenggelam di pelukan Sasuke itu diam menunggu rentetan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin berteriak, memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa aku—sungguh—sangat bahagia."

Sakura tersenyum, juga meneteskan sedikit air mata. Tangannya semakin erat seolah mengunci pria itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

**TAMAT**


End file.
